Siempre fuiste tú
by Little Dreamy Girl
Summary: Entonces justo en ese momento, en esa desgarradora escena en donde veo como Bella toma en brazos a su hija muerta me doy cuenta que mi cariño por Renesmee se eclipsa totalmente frente a mi amor por ella. Porque siempre fue ella; mi Isabella.
1. Prefacio

**Aquí**** estoy con otra de mis locas creaciones, les dejo el Prefacio que es un pequeño extracto de la pagina 243 del libro "Amanecer" escrito por Stephanie Meyer. Cambié unas palabras para así darle el sentido que quiero para mi historia. También**** todos los personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a Stephanie Meyer, mientras que la trama desde el primer capitulo (no el prefacio, sino el desde el capitulo que viene) es mía.**

**Este fic esta ubicado después de "Amanecer" y el motivo de mi creación es que jamas me gusto la imprimación de Jake con la hija de Bella, pero ojo, no estoy criticando el trabajo de Stephanie, simplemente amaba el romance entre Jacob y Bella, sin embargo, esto no quiere decir en esta historia terminen juntos. O si?**

**Entonces chicas... ¿Team Edward? o ¿Team Jacob? Reviews! **

* * *

**PREFACIO**

_Mis temblores pararon; el calor me inundo, más fuerte que antes pero era una nueva forma de calor —no una que me quemaba. _

_Era una entusiasta. _

_Todo dentro de mi se deshizo mientras observaba a la cara de aquella vampiresa. Todas las líneas que me mantenían con vida fueron divididas en cortes rápidos, como si fueran amarrados a un montón de globos. Todo lo que me hizo como era en ese momento —mi amor hacia la chica que estaba muerta, mi amor por mi padre, el odio hacia mis enemigos, mi nombre, yo mismo— desapareció por un segundo— spin, spin, spin— y flotaron en el espacio. _

_Una nueva fuerza me mantuvo justo donde estaba. _

_No una sola fuerza, sino millones. Eran más bien cables de acero. Millones de cables de acero atándome a una sola cosa —al mismo centro del universo. Lo podía ver ahora —como el universo giraba alrededor de ese punto. Nunca había visto la simetría del universo antes, ahora todo estaba claro. _

_La gravedad del aire no me sostenía más al lugar al que estaba parado. _

_Era la vampiresa que sostenía a su hija muerta entre sus brazos lo que me mantenía aquí ahora. _

_Isabella._

_Hubo un nuevo sonido. Un frenético golpeteo, unos rápidos latidos de mi corazón… _

_Un corazón cambiando._


	2. Cegado por mis instintos

**Buenos días mis niñas, gracias por las visitas a mi nueva historia ya que me emociono mucho al ver como suben a cada rato. Se que deben estar esperando que Jake se imprime (o se enamore, así suena mejor) de Bella. Pero no podemos dejar de lado el romance de la pequeña Cullen con el licantropo, así que antes de cualquier cambio, comenzare por el principio en donde Jake estaba profundamente enamorado de Renesmee (o eso creía).**

* * *

**Capitulo 1 **-** "Cegado por mis instintos"**

Me desperté al sentir unos tímidos besos recorriendo mi cuello y sonreí, sabia perfectamente quien era. Levante perezosamente mi brazo y acaricie su cabeza, ella como repuesta a mi tacto ronroneó.

—Buenos días mi sol —dijo ella.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente para encontrarme en la amplia habitación, nuestra habitación. El lugar en donde podíamos amarnos sin medidas, amarnos con pasión sin que la sanguijuela de su padre me lance miradas matadoras.

Esta pequeña cabaña nos la regalaron los Cullen para nuestro sexto aniversario, igual que lo hicieron con Edward y Bella cuando esta completo su transformación. Jamas la quise pues no quería quedar en deuda con ellos pero al ver la carita de emoción que puso mi pequeña olvide todo y decidí aceptarla pues sabia que jamas podría regalársela por mi mismo.

Tampoco podía quejarme, la cabaña era realmente acogedora, sobre todo nuestra habitación. Era la mas grande y las paredes estaban teñidas de celeste con pequeños detalles en plateado, la cama estaba adornada con una sabanas doradas que hacían que la pálida piel de mi amada se viera aun mas tentadora y había un armario gigante con todo el tipo de ropa que alguien podría imaginarse.

Fijé mis ojos en mi novia y nuevamente quede deslumbrado con su belleza, era todo lo que cualquier hombre podría desear y dudo mucho que alguien la vaya a amar con yo la amo en este momento. Rodee con mis brazos su pequeño cuerpo y escondí mi cara en su cabello, aspirando su aroma y grabándolo en mi mente por siempre.

Estos pequeños momento me hacen recordar cuando adoro a esta mitad—humana y en el fondo duele porque sé que no nos pertenecemos y que mis genes son los que me hacen creer que soy feliz, que somos felices. Aunque si pudiera volver el tiempo no cambiaría nada, me refiero a que tener algo de felicidad es mejor que ser miserable por alguien que no puedes tener... Alguien que renunciaste hace ya mucho tiempo.

—Un centavo por tus pensamientos —dijo ella, sobresaltándome.

La mire con devoción y acariciando su mejilla sonrojada solté un carcajada, con ella todo era tan simple.

—Tan poco valen mis pensamientos? —le pregunte siguiendo su juego.

Ella sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes y me miro con sus preciosos ojos en los que me perdí una vez mas.

—No valen mas pues me han quitado toda tu atención desde que despertase —me reprocho haciendo un adorable puchero.

—Cada vez que este perdido en mis pensamientos no dudes que en ellos estas tu —le dije acomodando su cabello.

—Entonces creo te debo un centavo —dijo dándome un beso en la comisura de mis labios.

—En cualquier caso no tienes que pagar por algo que ya es tuyo —dije tomando una de sus manos entre las mías y dandole un beso en esta.

—Desde cuando hace que tus pensamientos me pertenecen? —dijo tratando de reprimir una sonrisa satisfactoria

—Después que naciste, fui a conocerte y al ver tus ojos me perdí en ellos como un idiota y entonces supe que eras la razón de mi existencia —le relate por primera vez como me imprime de ella, obviando algunos detalles como que en realidad fui a matarla, me estremecí con ese recuerdo —Desde entonces mis pensamientos, mi corazón, mi cuerpo y mi alma te pertenecen.

Ella poso dulcemente su mano en mi mejilla y me mostró el primer recuerdo que tenia de mi... Estaba yo parado en la sala de los Cullen avanzando hacia ella con odio y de repente me quedo en un estado de shock y mi mirada cambia mostrado un sin fin de sentimientos, finalmente caí de rodillas ante ella y todo se volvió borroso. Cuando volví a la realidad mi pequeña me miraba con una sonrisa nostálgica.

—Es el recuerdo mas hermoso que guardo en mi memoria —me confesó derramando un par de lagrimas.

Sin saber que decir ante sus hermosas palabras, la volví a rodear con mis brazos y la abrace susurrándole al oído cuando la amaba, ella se merecía ese gesto, ella se merecía eso y mucho mas. La apreté mas fuerte como si tuviera miedo a que fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así y poco me importo pues podría abrazarla hasta el fin de mis días sin necesidad de nada mas. Pero el destino tenia otros planes pues escuché unos pequeños pasos apresurados fuera de la cabaña y desgraciadamente un familiar olor vino a mi, vampiro.

Se escucharon unas llaves en la cerradura de la puerta y en menos de un segundo la pequeña Cullen estaba frente a nosotros.

—Dios Alice! Pensé que la idea de la cabaña era para que Jake y yo tuviéramos mas_ privacidad_, no te cuesta nada tocar la puerta —la regaño mi pequeña y yo sonreí ante sus palabras.

La duendecilla se tapo los ojos con sus pequeñas manos y sonrió como si hubiera ganado la pelea.

—No he visto nada, lo prometo —dijo con su vocesilla chillona.

—Alice ese no es el problema —dijo mi amor, al escuchar esas palabras Alice se destapó los ojos mirando a mi vida con reproche —Ya no soy una niña, necesito privacidad —la pequeña se volvió a tapar los ojos —No me refiero a ese tipo de privacidad, necesito que salgas. —dijo esta vez enojada mi niña y yo acaricie su hombro para tranquilizarla.

Alice refunfuñando salio de la habitación y cerro la puerta detrás de si, aunque los dos sabíamos que no se había ido y que no se iría hasta que consiguiera lo que vino a buscar.

—Puedo escucharte atrás de la puerta Alice —dijo mi niña soltando unas risitas que me dejaron mirándola como un idiota, adoraba cuando se reía.

Se escucho como abrían la puerta lentamente y la duende asomo su cabeza haciendo un puchero.

—Oh vamos! Solo quiero ayudarte a escoger tu atuendo —dijo poniendo ojos de cordero a medio morir.

Mi pequeña suspiro fuertemente y presiono sus dedos, indice y pulgar, contra su tabique nasal mientras maldecía en silencio. **(N/A: Esta mas que claro de quien heredo esa costumbre)**

—Alice... —dije yo tratando de apaciguar las cosas.

—Lo dejare pasar solo porque hoy te vas a Paris —me interrumpió mi amor.

—Oh gracias! Lo sabia —dijo entrando a la habitación y dando saltitos hasta el armario.

Yo quité el abrazo de mi pequeña y escondí mi cabeza en la almohada soltando un grito de frustración, entonces sin mas me incorpore y le di un beso a mi hermosa novia que me miraba con disculpas.

—Buenos días para ti también hermosa —le dije mirándola por unos segundos antes de pararme y tomar mi ropa del suelo.

Cuando termine mi tarea me encerré en el baño y me di una ducha rápida para despejar mi mente, me vestí con la misma ropa del día anterior ya que luego iría a cambiarme a mi casa.

Salí a nuestra habitación y la duende endemoniada estaba peinando y maquillando a mi ángel que ya estaba vestida, yo sigilosamente avance hasta la puerta del dormitorio.

—Te vas? —dijo mi amor con la mirada preocupada.

— Volveré antes de que me extrañes —le prometí, dándole una gran sonrisa.

Sin mas, salí por esa puerta y avance hasta salir de la pequeña cabaña, corrí varios metros por el bosque antes de convertirme y hacer trizas mi ropa.

Llegué a mi casa en la Push y volví a mi forma humana sin preocuparme si alguien me estaba mirando pues este era un territorio quileute, entre los de nuestra especie eran muy normales estas situaciones.

Una vez en mi habitación me senté en mi cama y tome mi cabeza entre mis dos manos, solté un suspiro y quise morirme. No entiendo porque después de todos estos años sigo pensando en ella y lo que es peor, justo cuando estoy con mi amor sigo pensando en ella.

A veces quisiera correr hacia ella y llevármela lejos, no importa lo que pase, solo estar con ella... Pero entonces se me viene a la mente la dulce cara de mi niña y me arrepiento porque sé que ella no me elegirá esta vez, no lo hizo hace nueve años y ahora tampoco lo hará.

Con esos recuerdos me metí al baño a darme una larga ducha, después me vestí sin tomarla mucha importancia y partí rumbo a la mansión Cullen en mi moto. Una vez allí sabia que no podía darme el lujo de pensar, así que mentalice que no me dejaría llevar por mis pensamientos ni menos tomaría una decisión estúpida. Una vez listo me baje de mi moto y antes de si quiera tocar la puerta, Esme estaba esperándome con esa típica sonrisa maternal.

—Hola cariño, como estas? Te noto un poco cansado —me dijo preocupada mientras me daba un pequeño abrazo.

Arrugué mi nariz pues después de todos estos años podía soportar el olor a vampiro pero jamas terminaría de gustarme.

—La verdad es que estoy muy cansado —le confesé apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro.

—Espero que la cabaña los ayude a descansar a los dos —me dijo Esme antes de separarse de mi.

Estábamos conversando de cosas triviales mientras íbamos a la sala, una vez allí me fije que todos los chupa sangre y mi princesa estaban reunidos. Aunque ahora que lo pienso jamas se separan, excepto aveces para ir de caza, pero quien los entiende después de todo ellos eran vampiros y yo un licantropo.

Avance hasta mi existencia que estaba sentada en un sillón individual, la levante en mis brazos para yo sentarme y a ella la puse en mis piernas, soltó un gritito de emoción, eso me dio gracia así que la abracé y escondí mi cara en su cuello para que su dulce aroma alejara esos absurdos pensamientos.

—Vaya que sorpresa ver que el chucho no tiene modales —dijo en tono sarcástico la voz de mi tormento personal, Edward.

—Es Jacob, amor —dijo la dulce voz de Bella.

Edward me soltó un gruñido por mi comentario hacia la voz de Bella y yo sonreí socarronamente. Saque mi cara de mi escondite y me fije que la parejita feliz estaba sentada frente a nosotros, como siempre Edward tomaba su cintura opresivamente y ella lo miraba como si fuera un dios griego sacado del Edén. Bufé ante mis anteriores pensamientos y la sanguijuela me miro con ganas de querer arrancarme la cabeza.

Por otra parte, Jasper y Emmett estaban jugando a la "Wii" con un juego de Baseball y estaban bastante enojados pues el juego no reconocía sus movimientos super rápidos. Esme y Carlisle estaban parados abrazados conversando con Edward y Bella. Por ultimo Rosalie y Alice habían salido de compras a París, volverían mañana si mal no recuerdo.

—QUE NO JASPER! Este juego no va, hay que ir a cambiarlo! Te dije que era mejor el de Mario Kart —dijo Emmett haciendo un puchero.

—Haber déjame intentar —dijo mi niña, pero al ver la resistencia de Emmett para soltar el control agregó —Prometo que si no funciona yo lo iré a cambiar.

—Vale pero con cuidado o le arranco la cabeza a tu perro —le dijo con un tono de broma pero su mirada decía lo contrario.

—Jake, juega conmigo —me dijo mi vida poniendo cara de perrito abandonado.

—Claro que si pequeña —le dije avanzando hasta ella y revolviendo su peinado.

—Jacob, Alice me lo hizo antes de irse! —me dijo medio enojada y medio divertida.

—Te ves hermosa igual.

Y me acerque a darle un beso en la mejilla ganándome un gruñido de su muy anticuado padre, después de eso, mi chica me tiro el control y sin mas comenzamos a jugar mientras Emmett y Jasper decían que habíamos hecho trampa pues el juego si funcionaba con nosotros.

—No es justo Esme —reclamo Emmett haciendo un puchero —Funciona con los perros y no con los guapos vampiros —dijo refiriéndose con "guapos vampiros" a Jasper y a el.

Yo rodee los ojos y puse pausa el juego.

—Eso es porque la "Wii" esta diseñada para _humanos_ no para _sanguijuelas_ —me burle con una sonrisa engreída.

—Jacob! —me reprendió mi niña al escuchar mi cariñoso apodo hacia los vampiros.

—El me dijo perro —me excuse apuntando a Emmett cual niño de cinco años.

—En ese caso yo también soy una "sanguijuela"? —me pregunto con sus mejillas rojas de rabia.

—Pues... no... —le dije dudando —Totalmente —agregue antes de seguir jugando.

Entonces sentí como algo me golpeo fuertemente la cabeza, gire a un lado para ver a mi niña con su carita roja y sus manos hechas puños. Cuando quise decir algo para disculparme escuche dos gritos ahogados y Jasper en un parpadeo estaba en el suelo tomando los restos del... control?

—Eres increíble Jacob Black! —me grito enfadada mi amor —No puedo creer que me hayas dicho eso! —dijo con sus ojitos llenos de lagrimas.

—Si Jacob Black! —la secundó... Emmet?

Me giré a darle una mirada de "cállate".

—No! No me mires así —dijo poniéndose en la misma pose de mi niña, con la pierna derecha dando golpecitos en el piso y los brazos en jarra —Tu sabes lo que hiciste —dijo dando vuelta su cara de muy manera dramática y... gay.

Tome mi cara entre mis manos y la restregué, tenia que arreglar esto, ahora.

—Y que se supone que hice —dije levantando mi cara, con un tono de voz estresado.

—Rompiste mi control de la "Wii" —me reclamo volviendo a su posición normal, gracias a Dios.

—Yo... no... —ni siquiera sabia que decir ante sus estúpidas acusaciones.

Escuche una risa burlona a mi lado y cuando gire era nada mas que Edward, "porque no me sorprende" pensé con sarcasmo mientras el se reía descaradamente.

—Mira arreglaremos esto después Emmett —dije ante su intensa mirada acusadora.

—Como que después! Yo no... —pero se vio interrumpido por una angelical voz.

—Emmett cariño, te compraremos otro —dijo Esme cariñosamente.

—Pero Esme! —se quejo el mastodonte.

Entonces ella avanzo hasta el y le dio un abrazo maternal pero de todas maneras el giro su cabeza para lanzarme una mirada matadora, joder.

—Genial, ahora que hacemos? —dijo amargamente Jasper, llenando el ambiente de negatividad por unos segundos.

Emmett se soltó del abrazo de Esme y miro a Jasper con un brillo de maldad en sus ojos, entonces los dos sonrieron como si compartieran un chiste personal.

—Apuesto $500 a que perdona al chucho en menos de diez minutos —le dijo Emmett a Jasper refiriéndose a mi niña.

—Emmett! —dijeron toda la familia al unísono.

—Vale, yo digo que lo perdona en veinte —apostó Jasper con una sonrisa malvada resaltando las cicatrices de su rostro.

—Jasper! —dijo de nuevo toda la familia.

—No puedo creer que apuesten sobre algo tan importante —dijo indignada mi amor.

—Oh vamos pequeña, ya sabes como somos... —dijo Emmett tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

—NO! Claro que no —dijo mas enojada y Jasper hizo una mueca alejándose de ella.

—Amor... —dije un poco asustado con la acción del sentimental —Mi vida lo siento —dije acercándome a ella —Jamas fue mi intención herir tus sentimientos.

Llegue a ella y tome sus manos cariñosamente, ella me miro un poco menos molesta.

—Ahora viene —dijo Emmett.

—Pero lo hiciste —dijo dolida mi amor.

—Lo siento tanto, prometo que no volverá a pasar —le prometí abrazándola.

Entonces fije mi vista al sillón donde Emmett y Jasper estaban sentados, el ultimo cruzaba los dedos nervioso.

—Vale pero no me gusta que llames a mi familia "sanguijuelas" —dijo mas tranquila.

—Haré lo que pueda —dije arrugando mi nariz.

—Oh vamos! —dijo Jasper enojado.

—Paga —dijo Emmett sonriendo burlonamente.

Jasper le entrego el dinero y Emmett se comenzó a burlar, entonces empezaron una pelea a velocidad vampirica sobre la famosa apuesta, Carlisle trato de calmarlos pero Jasper golpeo a Emmett y entonces Edward intervino reteniendo a Jasper pero Emmett volvió a la carga y trato de devolverle el golpe que Jasper esquivo legándole a Edward. Y en menos de un parpadeo toda la familia presente estaba envuelta en una pelea absurda, excepto mi amada y yo.

—Peleas familiares —dijo ella sonriendo al escuchar una pared siendo destrozada.

Entonces sin previo aviso la puerta principal se abrió mostrando a una Alice muy preocupada y Rosalie fue hacia nosotros, me aparto de mi niña y se aferró a ella dándole un abrazo asfixiante.

En un parpadeo todos habían dejado su pelea para poner atención a las palabras de la pequeña vidente.

—Alice cariño... —dijo Jasper avanzando hasta ella y dándole un fuerte abrazo —Pensé que no volverías hasta mañana —comento llenando el ambiente de preocupación.

—He tenido una visión —dijo la pequeña aterrándonos a todos.


	3. Visiones dolorosamente inevitables

**Se que nada será suficiente para disculparme por dejar esta historia tanto tiempo pero aquí estoy de nuevo con mucha inspiración para seguir. Espero que les guste el capitulo aunque desde mi punto de vista es un poco depresivo pero no se preocupen que todo mejorara para la familia Cullen pronto. Sin mas palabras, me despido con un caluroso abrazo psicológico.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2 **-** "Visiones dolorosamente inevitables"**

—_He tenido una visión —dijo la pequeña aterrandonos a todos._

Escuchamos un sorpresivo jadeo de Edward que gracias a su don ya había visto la misteriosa visión, Alice lo miraba compasivamente mientras el caía de rodillas al piso con la cara entre sus manos. Sin previo aviso el ambiente se lleno de impotencia, dolor, rabia y muchas otras sensaciones escalofriantes, todos miramos a Jasper enojados pero este estaba con su mirada fija en Edward, sintiendo sus emociones y transmitiendolas a toda la familia.

—Alice, cuéntanos que viste. —dijo autoritariamente Carlisle tomando su papel de "patriarca".

—Yo a-aun n-no... —trataba de decir Alice con mucha dificultad.

Yo la mire bastante sorprendido y asustado pues jamas había visto a Alice así, ella siempre estaba segura de sus palabras y las decía un pequeño timbre chillón en su voz pero ahora no vi nada de eso, sus ojos estaban perdidos en algún lugar muy lejano de aquí, su pequeño cuerpo temblaba como si estuviera llorando y sus labios se abrían repetidamente pero ningún sonido salia de ellos como si no supiera que decir.

Esta definitivamente no era la Alice que todos conocíamos, la pequeña duendecilla que irradiaba pura e infinita felicidad, que corría y saltaba de un lado a otro sin parar, que hablaba de nuestros atuendos todo el día y ponía una cara de horror al ver como Bella se vestía, que nos convencía a todos de hacer lo que ella quería y que al escuchar que iban de compras se le iluminaban los ojos.

No, esta Alice era todo lo opuesto, sus ojos no brillaban mas y su contaminante sonrisa ahora se había convertido en una mueca de tristeza, sus palabras ya no estaban cargadas de emoción y felicidad pues ahora solo decía palabras atropelladas como si no supiera explicarse. Vi como Jasper la abrazaba protectoramente y le enviaba una ola de tranquilidad, ella se aferro a sus brazos inesperadamente y cerro los ojos como si tuviera una horrible pesadilla.

—Shh tranquila pequeña, necesitamos saber que has visto —le susurraba Jasper a la triste copia de lo que alguna vez fue Alice Cullen.

Alice sollozaba en el pecho de Jasper y al fijarme en el resto de la familia pude ver que ellos no estaban mejor, Edward parecía un muerto en estado de shock mientras que Bella trataba de consolarlo con sus ojos llenos de terror. Desvié mis ojos de esa imagen pues jamas podría soportar ver a Bella tan desesperada, mis instintos protectores me decían que vaya hacia ella y que la abrace para que todos sus miedos se vayan... Sacudí mi cabeza para quitar esos pensamientos estúpidos, tenia que concentrarme.

—Alice —dije en un tono bastante duro que me sorprendió —Que tienes que ver tu visión con Renesmeé?

Alice me miro aterrada y comenzó a temblar desconsoladamente en los brazos de Jasper, este trato de calmarla dándole un poco de tranquilidad que sinceramente, no tengo idea de donde la saca.

—Todo —contestó... Rosalie?

La mire confundido y luego furioso pues ella sabia todo pero claro la señorita no se digno en decírnoslo.

—Habla —le ordene con un tono de voz mucho mas duro del que me hubiera gustado.

Rosalie soltó a Nessie con una cara de pocos amigos y en un segundo estaba al frente mio lanzándome dagas con los ojos, me tomo por el cuello de mi camisa y me acerco a ella al punto de que nuestras frentes casi se rozaban.

—Rosalie por favor, no es momento para peleas innecesarias —le sugirió Carlisle en un tono preocupado.

—En tu mugrosa vida vuelvas a hablarme así de nuevo, chucho —me dijo Rosalie ignorando las palabras de su "padre".

Me solté bruscamente y luego camino gracilmente hasta su mastodonte para refugiarse entre sus brazos. Yo por mi parte rodee a mi princesa con mis brazos deleitándose al ver como encajábamos casi perfectamente, pasé mis dedos por una de sus mejillas limpiado sus lagrimas para después darle un tierno beso en la frente.

—No temas princesa, jamas dejare que nadie te haga daño —le dije acariciando su larga cabellera.

Ella me abrazo por la cintura fuertemente y lloró con mas fuerza, el sonido de su llanto hacia que mi corazon se rompiera en mil pedazos, mis ojos se aguaron y seguí acariciando su pelo dulcemente.

—Jake, se que algo malo va a pasar —me susurró débilmente Nessie.

Todas las miradas de la familia se posaron en nosotros, yo me limite a mirar a Edward que "milagrosamente" se había recompuesto y estaba abrazando a Bella, esta por su parte tenia los ojos llorosos y su labio inferior temblaba como si estuviera a punto de llorar mientras que con su cabeza negaba fervientemente. Oh esperen, déjenme adivinar, la sanguijuela le contó la dichosa visión.

—Yo no le conté nada Jacob —me dijo Edward repondiendo mis sarcasticos pensamientos.

—Entonces porque Bella esta "así"? —le pregunte desviando mi mirada de esa escena pues ver a Bells en ese estado simplemente me disgusta, tenia ganas de ir a...

Entonces tuve que parar mis pensamientos ahí, me golpeé mentalmente por ser tan estúpido y empece a recitar en mi cabeza "Tres tristes tigres tragaban trigo en un trigal" repetidamente. Edward alias "sanguijuela" me miro como si tuviera el potencial para ser internado en un sanatorio mental y yo sonreí disimuladamente por esa reacción.

—Bella escucho a Renesmeé y según sus instintos maternales sabe que... Algo malo le va a pasar —me explico Edward frunciendo el seño.

—Pero es no es cierto —le dije sonriendo esperando que confirmara mis palabras pero muy por el contrario desvió la mirada con una mueca de disgusto —Bella esta equivocada! A Nessie no le va a pasar nada malo, cierto Edward? —le pregunte ya no sintiéndome tan seguro como antes de la repuesta.

Escuché unos sollozos y al girar mi cabeza pude ver a Alice peor que antes, Jasper hacia lo que podía pero no era suficiente.

—Rosalie —la llamé con miedo, pensé que iba a recibir una mirada fría o hasta desafiante de su parte y de alguna manera así lo deseaba pero lo único que recibí fue una mirada opaca que caló muy dentro de mi —Rosalie tu sabes que no es cierto, Nessie va a estar bien —le dije convenciéndome mas a mi mismo que a ella.

—No —dijo duramente —No es así —confirmo Rosalie.

—A que te refieres Rose? —pregunto Bella con el pánico brillando en sus grandes orbes color miel.

—Pregúntale a Edward, el sabe todo esto desde hace mucho mas tiempo que nosotros —dijo mirándolo con puro resentimiento.

Después de esas duras palabras Rosalie salio de la casa como alma que lleva el diablo dejándonos en un ambiente de tensión, Emmett salio detrás de ella para controlarla.

Edward se tomo el puente de la nariz mientras maldecía a Rosalie entre dientes, Bella lo miro con sorpresa y apuesto mi casa a que Edward va a tratar de zafarse de esto diciendo "Lo hice por tu bien" o "No quería preocuparte anticipadamente". En respuesta a mis pensamientos recibí una fría mirada del recién nombrado.

—De echo así fue Jacob, no quería que se preocupara por visiones imprecisas —me dijo un muy dolido Edward.

—Visiones imprecisas? Alice esta en ese deplorable estado por una simple... Visión imprecisa? Por favor Edward, admite que tu siempre escondes este tipo de cosas a la familia —le recriminé duramente.

—Lo hago por su bien Jacob! Créeme que lo que mas odio es ocultarle cosas a mi esposa o a mi hija —me dijo la sanguijuela haciéndose la victima.

—Saben que? Ya me harté de este suspenso —dije soltando a Nessie en un gesto un tanto brusco, empecé a sentir que el calor de mi cuerpo aumentaba y pequeños temblores recorrieron mi cuerpo. —Que alguien de ustedes dos se dignen a decirnos la estúpida visión —le ordené a los hermanitos Cullen y mas vale que lo hagan pues todos sabemos que no es buena idea hacer enojar a un licantropo.

—Son solo i-imágenes d-e Nes-sie que se r-repiten e-en mi ment-te —confesó Alice un tanto alterada.

—Y que imágenes tan terribles son? —pregunte un tanto sarcástico.

Entonces Alice rompió en sollozos otra vez y estuvo a punto de caer al piso sino hubiera sido por que Jasper la sostuvo.

—Oh vamos! —dije cabreandome mas de lo que ya estaba.

—Jacob, contrólate —me ordeno Carlisle, yo resople ante su comentario.

—Alice haz un esfuerzo y dinos que viste en esas imágenes pequeña —le dijo dulcemente Esme.

—Vi a Ren-nesm-meé —dijo de nuevo Alice con mucha dificultad —Mue-erta.

Entonces mi mundo se vino abajo, todo mis sueños, mis emociones, mis pensamientos, mis temores, mis recuerdos... Todo se desvaneció como una suave llovizna en otoño, "Renesmeé muerta" esas dos palabras bastaron para destruir la vida de este licantropo, Nessie era mi salvavidas y sin ella terminaría ahogándome en un inmenso mar de dolor.

—Tiene que haber una forma de evitarlo Alice —dijo una aterrada Esme

—No la hay, ese es su destino —sentenció Edward con una voz vacía, me dieron escalofríos de escucharlo.

—Edward... —le llamo Bella desde el sillón en el que estaba sentada, hasta el momento ella no había dicho nada aunque se que por dentro se estaba muriendo lentamente.

Edward se giro para mirarla y su faceta "insensible" decayó considerablemente al ver a su esposa en ese estado, un segundo después la estaba abrazando y Bella no lo contuvo mas; empezó a sollozar sin lagrimas entre los brazos de Edward mientras susurraba cosas que difícilmente pude escuchar.

—Voy a morir —escuché un susurro a mi lado.

Me gire lentamente para encontrarme a Nessie con su bella cara totalmente desfigurada en una mueca de terror, su pequeño cuerpo temblaba y estaba mas pálida de lo normal, avance hasta ella con dos grandes zancadas y tome su cara entre mis manos.

—No digas eso, cariño —le trate de "animar" —Jamas dejare que algo te pase.

—Pe-ero Alice v-vio... —la silencie con un pequeño beso

—Alice nada, el mismo Edward dijo que eran visiones imprecisas, tu futuro no es morir —le dije envolviéndola entre mis brazos. —Tu futuro es aquí, conmigo.

—No dejes que algo me pase, no me dejes morir Jake —me dijo llorando en mi pecho

—Todos estaremos contigo cariño, no dejaremos que nada te pase —dijo Esme acariciando el pelo de Nessie.

Con esas palabras Bella bruscamente se levanto del sillón y camino con paso humano hasta la puerta, Edward hizo un gesto para seguirla pero al parecer Jasper le dijo mentalmente que era mejor que estuviera sola, solo Dios —y Jasper— saben lo que Bella estará sintiendo en estos momentos. Edward detuvo su paso vacilando un poco y decidió sentarse en el mismo lugar que Bella había dejado vacío hace unos segundos.

—Mamá —dijo mi princesa antes que Bella desapareciera por la puerta principal, ella detuvo su paso pero no se volvió.

—Lo siento —sollozó Bella con una voz rota que congelo mi cálido corazón, el pequeño cuerpo de Isabella comenzó a temblar como si estuviera llorando pero antes que alguien pudiera hacer algo ella ya no estaba.

Mi pequeña lloro con mas fuerza al darse cuenta que Bella se había ido pero Edward me la arrebato de los brazos dándole un beso en la frente igual que lo hacia con Bella.

—Ella también esta contigo pequeña, no dejara que nada te pase —le dijo respondiendo a sus silenciosos pensamientos.

—S-se fue.

—Volverá, ella jamas nos dejaría —le dijo Edward con los ojos llorosos.

Y así fue, Bella volvió gracias a que Emmett y Rosalie rastrearon su olor en el bosque pero nadie pudo anticipar lo que se vino después de ese día para la familia, ni siquiera Alice. Hace dos años que la pequeña psíquica de los Cullen tuvo esa dolorosa visión y desde entonces la "perfecta no—vida" de esta familia se volvió un infierno.

Ya no había risas, ni juegos, ni estúpidas apuestas o cazas familiares, ahora toda la familia se separo, cada uno anda por su lado y todos se han vuelto una sombra de lo que solían ser. Empezando con Edward tengo que reconocer que es el que mas trata de volver a la normalidad pero cualquier palabra dirigida hacia el, la toma de mala manera y pierde los estribos, no soporta que lo miren mucho o que traten de hacerlo salir de casa. El simplemente sale a cazar solitariamente una vez a mes y todos los otros días esta sentado al lado de Bella abrazándola, tomándole la mano, acariciándole el pelo, susurrándole cosas o simplemente mirándola pero ella pareciera que esta en un coma o una especia de shock emocional pues desde que regreso ese día no volvió a ser la misma.

Emmett tuvo que cargarla hasta la mansión y cuando Carlisle la reviso dijo que estaba en perfectas condiciones, Bella escucha todo y sabe lo que pasaba a su al rededor pero de alguna manera no quiere enfrentar la realidad y prefiere vivir perdida en sus pensamientos; no se alimenta, sus ojos siempre están tristemente negros, no mueve ni siquiera un musculo de su cuerpo y no responde cuando le tratamos de hablar, supongo que esto es lo que mas le ha afectado a Edward. Quien creería que estos Edward y Bella eran los mismos esposos enamorados que solían ser hace dos años, tristemente no queda absolutamente nada que salvar de su relación.

Por otra parte esta Emmett, el que solía traer felicidad a la familia con sus inadecuadas bromas y apuestas, al principio trato de volver a la normalidad pero al darse cuenta de que todos sus seres queridos estaban mal su faceta de felicidad cambio a una de rabia, casi todos los días sale al bosque y se escucha como los arboles caen con un ruido espantoso. Y Rosalie su fogosa pareja, esta al lado de Renesmeé todo el bendito día, trata de entretenerla todo el día para que no le hiciera tanto daño ver como su madre se había ido. Eran contadas las veces que se les veía juntos a Emmett y Rosalie, todo lo contrario a antes que siempre estaban acaramelados el uno con el otro.

Carlisle esta totalmente sumido en su trabajo y no lo culpo pues debe ser terrible ver como tu familia se derrumba con cada día que pasa, nunca se le ve en la sala y casi siempre esta encerrado en su despacho trabajando. El caso de Esme es mas triste pues no quiero imaginar el dolor que se siente ver como tus siete hijos están destruidos, cada día Esme se encierra mas en si misma y cae en una depresión profunda, no tanto como Bella pero me temo que dentro de poco no quedara nada de la dulce y maternal Esme.

Ni hablar de Jasper, el compañero de apuestas de Emmett, esta en un estado parecido al de Alice solo que en ves de estar perdido entre visiones, lo esta entre sentimientos, no me extrañaría que perdiera la cabeza un día de estos pues cada vez pierde mas el control sobre su don y varias veces tienes cambios repentinos de humor pero sale a flote porque sabe que tiene que ayudar a Alice, la pequeña esta aun peor que Bella; todo el día se la pasa susurrando cosas al azar, debajo de sus ojos vacíos están unas grandes ojeras pues pocas veces Jasper la ayuda a salir de caza.

Por ultimo yo trato de mantenerme al margen, quiero que Nessie se sienta lo mejor posible y la mantengo alejada de su familia para que no le afecten tanto aunque se que en el fondo sabe como están cada uno pues algunas veces le escucho preguntar como esta Bella o Edward a Rosalie, ella solo le responde con un falso _"Mejor"._

—Todo estará bien Jake? —me pregunto la pequeña castaña que estaba recostada sobre mi pecho.

—Si Nessie, yo siempre te cuidare —le prometí con algo de miedo.

—Entonces... Me prometes que no me dejaras como mamá? —me volvió a preguntar mientra sentía como sus lagrimas empezaban a mojar mi camisa.

—Bella esta contigo, preciosa —le aseguré acariciando su pelo —Tal vez ahora esta un poco confundida pero siempre te cuidara y te amara en silencio.

—Como estas tan seguro? —me reprocho, oh querida, no estoy para nada seguro pero no quiero hacerte sufrir.

Me quede pensando en su pregunta mas tiempo de lo normal, mientras recordaba a mi Bella hace dos años atrás.

—Porque la conozco —dije finalmente después de unos cinco minutos de silencio.

—Cuando podré visitarla? —siguió mi pequeña con su interrogatorio.

—Pregúntale a Rosalie —le conteste secamente

—Vale —dijo simplemente, con un tono bastante triste.

Y así pasamos el resto de la tarde, abrazados mientras que alguno de los dos casualmente comentaba algo y el otro respondía. Tal vez ella no lo sabia pero estos eran los momentos que mas disfrutaba después de aquella impactante visión de la pixie que aunque no lo demuestre también me afecto mucho el solo imaginar una vida sin mi Nessie, sin mi salvavidas. Sé que sonaba feo llamarla así y no podía negar que la amaba mucho pero en el fondo de mi ser sabía que en realidad mis genes son los que se imprimaron de ella, no mi corazón.

Por otra parte, el sol comenzaba a caer y el hermoso crepúsculo se desvaneció lentamente hasta convertirse en una sombría noche de invierno.


End file.
